


Wondering if you’re still there

by ohfuckhim



Series: healing and mending [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Child Abuse, F/M, Heart-to-Heart, I WANT ZUKO AND AZULA TO BURN ME, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Past Child Abuse, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, and heavy theme?!?!?, homegirl got help and be kind bitch, i need a knife on my heart, i rated this mature due to lots of curse word fuckkkkk, ozai was a fucking dick yall what the heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfuckhim/pseuds/ohfuckhim
Summary: Zuko stomped then open the curtain dramatically. Sue him, he’s in a rush.“Im sorry, we’re closed.”Zuko said while releasing his apron through his head.“Even for your little sister?”: After 8 years of not having anyone, Azula is determined to make things right.
Relationships: Aang/Azula (Avatar), Azula & Ozai & Zuko, Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: healing and mending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909879
Comments: 8
Kudos: 223





	Wondering if you’re still there

The entrance bell rang. Zuko stopped in the middle of untying his apron while looking at the door direction frustatedly. He was sure that he turned the open sign before. Not for the first time for stupid customer to do stupid things, Zuko would have the patience if he’s not going to a fancy dinner with his hot fiance tonight.

So Zuko stomped then opened the curtain dramatically. Sue him, he’s in a rush.

“Im sorry, we’re closed.”Zuko said while releasing his apron through his head.

“Even for your little sister?”

Zuko’ apron fall from his hand. Zuko properly looks at the customer, and guess fucking what, it _is_ his little sister.

Its been 8 years since Zuko left the family for good. Building a new life away from them, healing freely without their constant abuse, yet here she is. Standing while smiling cockily with her hands crossed on her chest.

Azula still looks as pretty as she always be. Her hair flows beautifully, not in her signature top knot. Her red dress, ( _always so dramatic who wear a dress this fancy to a fucking tea shop?_ ) screams rich while Zuko is wearing a stupid t shirt with a tea stain and jam smeared on it.

Zuko opens his mouth to tell her _to go to hell_ , but his stupid fiance comes stumbling from the toilet at that moment.

“Baby, I love you but you really gotta change. They’ll kick us out if you’re wearing that tea stained t shirt.”Sokka said.

Zuko closed his mouth then glared at Sokka for ruining the moment. Sokka looks confused then he glanced at other direction and ah, yes, there’s another person, who have the same skin color as Zuko, and also same jet black hair like Zuko, and even _same_ golden eyes, wow its like they are related or something.

Then Sokka’s eyes widened and before he could say something reckless like _is this the stupid bitch who pushed you off the roof when you were 6 years old?_ Azula beats him with, “ _Baby?!_ ” she spatted the word distastefully.

“Azula, get out.”Zuko said through gritted teeth. What on fuck is his sister doing here? How can she find him? So many questions swirling through Zuko’ head while Azula just remains calm and poised as usual.

“Im not going anywhere until we talk.”Azula said while pointing at Zuko and her. Nope, Zuko is way too smart now, after countless therapy, way too expensive medication, he would not let people who’ve hurt him come back, then destroy all his hard work.

_But she was also like you, she was just a kid. She was like you, deprived from father’ love. She was like you, forced to doing something she doesnt like just to please him._

_But she was not like you, she laughed when father push your face towards the fire place. She pushed you off the roof when you were six. She told your father your biggest secret about kissing a boy at school._

“Tell father, I dont give a fuck!”Zuko glared at Azula. A whole conflict going on in his head. This is his little sister for god sake. He should be kinder, right? Even if she used to burn mother clothes in front of Zuko just to make him cry. Even if she once giggled at Zuko’s scream while Father kicked him repeatedly. (“You scream like a girl!” she told him later that night while Zuko is clutching desperately at his broken ribs, trying to breathe, wishing just for once the pain to stop flaring.)

“Oh you made that clear since you never show your face for eight fucking years, Zuzu.”Azula sneered. Then she sighed, uncross her hand then said, “Look I know you’ve got somewhere to go with your stupid fiance. But I’m a busy woman too Zuzu, so lets talk and be a dear to make us tea while you’re at it.”

Colors drained from Zuko’ face. How can Azula knows about his relationship? Then Zuko starts to think will Sokka be safe? Zuko knows how cruel his father can be, the mark on his face is the clear answer.

“Please, dont hurt him.”Zuko whispered hoarsely. 

“Look, you really have to get out.”Sokka finally opened his mouth then stand beside Zuko. Zuko doesnt even realize how bad his hand is shaking until Sokka squeezes it. 

Azula just looks bored, she points at Zuko’s betrothal necklace, “Im not the one who’s half blind, Dum Dum!”She snapped harshly.

Huh she’s still the same after all.

“Now thats just fucking rude. Fucking leave now.”Sokka walked towards her.

Then something weird happens, Azula nods then frowned. “You’re right.”

_What?_

“It was rude of me.”

“Im sorry.”Azula said while staring straight at Zuko’ eyes.

Okay what the fuck? Now Zuko steps closer to take a proper look at her. Azula’s face is not coated in perfect make up. He can sees her freckles and slightly dark under eyes. Her usually perfect red lipstick is slightly chapped and wow now she actually looks kind of human. This is different. She just accepted her mistake, even fucking _apologized_ , and not looking like a perfect doll.

Is she really that good of a liar? Its been eight years maybe her lying technique has upgraded?

“Im not here because of Father.”Azula said then proceed to take a deep breathe. “Im here on my own, I want to talk with my _brother_.”

“Your fiance can join us if he’d like.”Azula keeps talking since Zuko is too stunned to answer. Sokka looks at Zuko, as much as he wants to kick Azula out, at the end its Zuko’s family and Sokka always trust Zuko to make his own decision. Even if its sometimes very questionable, but still Sokka trusts this guy with his whole heart.

“I-I...”Zuko stammered helplessly. My god, then he takes a deep breathe, “I’ll make the tea.”

Zuko went to the pantry then gripped the counter harshly. Is this a mistake? Is this another trap? Is this another lie?

Zuko watched the hot water change color into brown. Zuko remembered the way his uncle forgived him with an open arms. Even after Zuko screamed his voice out when Uncle helped him changing his eye bandage. Even after Zuko yelled, “You’re a fucking fat lazy old man. What do you know about anything?!” when Uncle tried to convince Zuko that his father is abusing him. Even after everything, Uncle had hugged him, while saying, “I will always love you, Zuko.”

Everyone deserves a second chance. Zuko takes the tray while thinking with fire determination. _Azula, I forgive you._

Zuko came back and Azula is already sitting across Sokka. Both of them have a glaring contest until Zuko put the tea on their table. Sokka then smiled a little towards Zuko while murmurs thank you.

Azula just stared at Zuko until Zuko sits right across her.

“Tell me about the last 8 years.”Azula said.

Zuko smiled to ease the tension. “Well, I was in my last semester of college 8 years ago. But I finally quitted from the business major, I quitted then come to Uncle again. And then I went to Ba Sing Se university, I took Fine Culinary Arts as my major. And in Ba Sing Se University, I met my fiance there,” Zuko holds Sokka hands then squeezed it on top of their table, Zuko can sees Azula’s eyes travelled towards their locked hands.

Zuko was going to continue his story but his sister cuts him off, “Where’s uncle?”Azula asked.

Zuko looks away and now Sokka is the one who squeezed Zuko’ hands. Its still hurts as the first day but Zuko knows that his uncle will always be happy.

“He passed away, Azula.”

Azula’s eyes widen, “I-Father doesnt tell me.”

“When?”Azula asked.

“Three years ago. He.... He passed the tea shop to me but, but I cant stay in Ba Sing Se anymore. Father, he-he keeps finding way to me and…… I have to left Ba Sing Se. I hate to leave a piece of him but.... so I sold the Jasmine Dragon then open a new one here in Omashu.”Zuko took a deep breathe. He can feels tears sliding on his cheek.

Azula looks away while trying to take a proper breathe. Father doesnt even care that his brother passed away. Father probably was happy.

“What did father do?”Azula said eventually while staring at Zuko.

“I- well, he, uh, he once came to the shop.”Zuko then abruptly stand up. Azula looks at him confusedly. Then Zuko lifts his shirt a bit.

A long ugly scar run long on his left side of stomach. Its clearly a stab scar. Sokka looks at it with a break in his heart, guilt eating his mind. He was supposed to protect Zuko but he failed. 

(Zuko always convinced him that its not his fault, that his father is just a batshit crazy person, but Sokka still feels that sad ugly feelings on his chest, regret. He should have pick Zuko up that day. Maybe, maybe, it’ll be him that Ozai hurts. Better him than Zuko, who had endures so much pain in his life.)

Azula’s hand was going to reach out to trace the scar but then she took it back fastly. Azula shakes her head, “Wow he is out of his fucking mind.”

“Well..”Zuko said eloquently. He sits back slowly, then grips his tea cup. “And then I got engaged with Sokka three months ago. Thats, uh, thats about it, I guess,”

Then Zuko cleared his throat, forcing a smile, “What about you?”

Zuko tried to calm his nerves by drinking the tea. _This is the start of something new,_ he remind himself. _This is not a mistake, spilling every single of his vulnerability to Azula_. Baring himself to core, cause thats how siblings bonds.

Azula put her tea down, “Well, unlike you I finished my business major back in Caldera University. Then I proceed to get a master degree at Finance at Republic City University while working at one of Father’ company there as the CEO. Its the first time I’ve been away from Father.”

Azula smiled sadly at the memory, “After three months, I finally lost my sanity, Zuzu.”

Zuko holds Sokka’s hand again, then gripped it harshly.

“I mean it, I even went to a mental institution for a whole year. You see, I kept halucinating that mother was there. Its up to the point where I ripped my dress in a public restaurant while I was having dinner with my colleague from work, cause I can feel her hands hugging me.”

Azula stared right at him, “Being in the mental institution for a year makes me think. A lot. Well there’s not a lot that I could do, they even put me in strait jacket, you know that cute- not so cute to be honest maybe if they add color into it-, because, I keep hurting myself or everyone that in my crazy mind looks like mother.”

“Father knows, of course, especially after I bared my tits to my co worker at that restaurant.”Azula snickered while Zuko feels sick. His little sister is hurt so badly, and he hasnt done shit to protect her.

“See, he was so _kind_ , he sent a letter. Can you believe it? A fucking letter! To the mental institution, and it said that my outburst is a defective sign. That Im unstable and guess fucking what, he said Im not his fucking daughter anymore.”Azula grits her teeth.

(She remembers the scream, hurting her own ear by the harsh of it. She remembers the cries, _I’m his loyal daughter! I deserve better than Zuko! He cant just toss me like that!_

But the word is clear, father doesnt want her anymore. He wished nothing to do with a crazy, defective, useless daughter.

That night, Azula stares at mother in the corner of her room, mouthing _I love you_ at Azula, then Azula cried again, _you should have take me with you! You should have take me with you away from Father! How fucking dare you!_

The doctors are forced to inject her with another tranquilizer.)

“Azula...”Zuko releases Sokka’s hand then tried to hold his sister’ hand.

“Im not finished yet, Zuzu!”She snapped harshly while swatting his hand.

“Im sorry, Azula.”Zuko murmurs sadly. While Zuko is leading a new life at Omashu, his little sister, is driving herself to the fucking ground with no one to help. Zuko wants to apologize a thousand times, he really is sorry for being a shitty brother.

Azula looks annoyed by Zuko’ apology. “As I was saying, after a year in that damned mental institution, I walked out with fresher mind, and well even though I dont finish my master degree, I still have a business bachelor degree, so I start to make a new life. Like you, Zuzu. But I start at the Air Nation. Cause Father hated air nation with passion right. So its the best thing to do.”

“Father lied about the Air Nation. He told me that its just full of freaks who fucks with everyone cause they have zero morals. I went there expecting an orgy to greet me but what happened instead is I made a living there, work in their government, also got uh, involved,” Azula face reddens, “with a monk there. Aang is the same age as me. I thought monk are bunch of old fuckers.”Azula showed him her beautiful blue arrow necklace. Azula’ face soften, she traced the necklace while staring at it, “I-I changed my name, legally. Its not... Its not Azula Sozin anymore.”

“Its Azula Roku, I- I took mother last name.”Azula then lift her eyes towards Zuko. Her eyes is shining with tears and Zuko cant take it anymore. He went out of his seat, stand right beside Azula then force Azula to face him.

“ _Azula,_ ”Zuko said while holding her shoulder with his both hands.

Azula stands from her seat right in front of him. “Im sorry, Zuko. For everything. I’ve done so, so, _so_ much, fucked up things towards you–“

Azula’ words died on her throat the moment Zuko crushed her with a fierce hug. Zuko then proceed to cry in her shoulder while wailing, “Im sorry too Azula, I should have protected you. Im your brother. Im sorry. Im _sorry_.”

Azula cries. This is the moment she’s been dreaming of. Coming back to Zuko, coming back to the only family member of her that have a heart. Too big of a heart. Azula was sure that Zuko wont even want to look at her yet here she is, hugging, clutching desperately at her brother. Murmuring apology to each other.

Azula always wonders if Zuko, her loving brother who always protected Azula, is still there. Azula spent the last three months searching for his where about. Spent the last six years thinking of his wellbeing. And she found him.

They need to talk about a lot of things. There are so much wrong to talk about, but it can wait. It can wait after Azula have a fancy dinner with her stupid brother and his stupid fiance that loves meat with such passion. Aang would be horrified, she said then Sokka stab the meat dramatically.

“I want to meet Aang!”Zuko exclaimed happily while swirling the fancy wine on his hand.

“Lets go to Air Nation then.”Azula said, eyes twinkling with mischief and happiness. Zuko smiled brightly then looks at Sokka excitedly, “What do you think babe?”

“Count me in!”Sokka said. Zuko kissed Sokka softly on the lips while murmuring I love you, of course Azula has to threw a napkin at them.

Yeah, anything else can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, i got distracted and proceed to write another!!! zuko!! story!! instead of continuing, “it leads to you” hehe, tell me what do you think of this??? :D
> 
> edit: i edited zuko’ ring into zuko’ necklace cause how dare me forgetting about water tribe culture?!?


End file.
